Alchemist (D
The alchemist is the master of alchemy, using extracts to grant him great power, and bombs to destroy his enemies. Hit Die: d8. Primary Ability: Wisdom Saving Throw Proficiency: Wisdom and Dexterity Armor and Weapon Proficiencies: Alchemists are proficient with all simple weapons and bombs. They are also proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Master of Science and Magic Whether secreted away in a smoky basement laboratory or gleefully experimenting in a well-respected school of magic, the alchemist is often regarded as being just as unstable, unpredictable, and dangerous as the concoctions he brews. While some creators of alchemical items content themselves with sedentary lives as merchants, providing tindertwigs and smokesticks, the true alchemist answers a deeper calling. Rather than cast magic like a spellcaster, the alchemist captures his own magic potential within liquids and extracts he creates, infusing his chemicals with virulent power to grant him impressive skill with poisons, explosives, and all manner of self-transformative magic. The Secrets of Alchemy The alchemist's reputation is not softened by his exuberance (some would say recklessness) in perfecting his magical extracts and potion-like creations, infusing these substances with magic siphoned from his aura and using his own body as experimental stock. Nor is it mollified by the alchemist's almost gleeful passion for building explosive bombs and discovering strange new poisons and methods for their use. These traits, while making him a liability and risk for most civilized organizations and institutions of higher learning, seem to fit quite well with most adventuring groups. Creating an Alchemist Alchemists are the masters of Chemistry in the D&D world. Chemistry is the mixing of substances both benign (magic potions), and volatile (bombs); using chemical elements and many other reagents. Alchemy isn't approached as a mystical science by the D&D alchemist, but rather a science that can be used to heal and destroy. Did you serve an apprenticeship, studying under a master, following the more experienced Alchemist until you were ready to strike out on your own? Were you fascinated by the mysteries of the Universe and sought to find them out on your own through the self study of Alchemy? Perhaps you joined an university, or you were a runaway, and an alchemist took you in? Quick Build The Bomber You can make an active alchemist that throws bombs by following these suggestions: First your Dexterity should be higher than your Wisdom. Second, choose almost any background. The Tech Genius You can make a more mechanical alchemist by following these suggests. First, your Wisdom should be higher than your dexterity. Second, choose the Artificer theme. Third, choose the Tech Genius background. And lastly, choose the following infusions. The Mindchemist A more mental Alchemist can be made by following these suggestions: Wisdom should be higher than your dexterity. Second, choose a more scholarly background. Also your bombs do damage one die less than normal. Then choose the Mindchemist theme. The Apothecary An alchemist specializing in Frankenstein research (ala, pushing the boundaries of medical science) can be made by following these suggestions: Wisdom should be higher than your Dexterity. Second, choose a more scholarly background. Then choose the Tech Genius theme with a specialty in Frankenstein science. The Psychonaut An Alchemist that explores altered states of consciousness and other planes of reality. Can be made with the following suggestions: Wisdom or Charisma higher than Intelligence. Second, choose any background, although one with drug use is recommended. Then choose the Shaman theme. The Bruiser An alchemist that is capable of transforming himself into some kind of monster. This monster may be either in full control of the alchemist PC, or at the Player's discretion: develop it's own personality with it's own alignment that is different than that of the PC. This is Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde science. The Bruiser's bombs typically does one die less damage, but in monster form the hand-to-hand combat damage is increased by one die. Bruisers are made with Strength higher than Wisdom. Second, choose any background, although shy away from the noble. Then choose the Tech Genius with a Doctor Jekyll Science specialty. Additional Class Features Proficiencies: :Armor: Light armor. :Weapons: All simple weapons and Bombs. :Tools: Alchemical equipment :Saving throws: Wisdom and Dexterity. :Skills: Medicine, and choose any other 2. Equipment: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: :(a) a portable alchemical laboratory, (b) any simple weapon :(a) Scholar's pack , or (b) a Brawler's supplies. :leather armor, and an alchemist's supplies. Alchemy Alchemists are not only masters of creating mundane alchemical substances such as alchemist's fire and smokesticks, but also of fashioning magical potion-like extracts in which they can store spell effects. In effect, an alchemist prepares his spells by mixing ingredients into a number of extracts, and then “casts” his spells by drinking the extract. When an alchemist creates an extract or bomb, he infuses the concoction with a tiny fraction of his own magical power—this enables the creation of powerful effects, but also binds the effects to the creator. When using Medicine to create an alchemical item, an alchemist gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Medicine check. In addition, an alchemist can use Medicine to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for 1 action to make such a check. An alchemist can create two special types of magical items—extracts and bombs. Bombs are explosive splash weapons, these are detailed in their section below. Extracts are the most varied of the two. In many ways, they behave like spells in potion form, and as such their effects can be dispelled by effects like dispel magic. Unlike potions, though, extracts can have powerful effects and duplicate spells that a potion normally could not. When an alchemist mixes an extract, he infuses the chemicals and reagents in the extract with magic siphoned from his own magical aura. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist's possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping—an alchemist cannot normally pass out his extracts for allies to use (but see the “infusion” discovery below). An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before losing its magic, so an alchemist must re-prepare his extracts every day. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work—most alchemists prepare many extracts at the start of the day or just before going on an adventure, but it's not uncommon for an alchemist to keep some (or even all) of his daily extract slots open so that he can prepare extracts in the field as needed. Although the alchemist doesn't actually cast spells, he does have a formulae list that determines what extracts he can create. An alchemist can utilize spell-trigger items if the spell appears on his formuale list, but not spell-completion items (unless he uses Use Magic Device to do so). An extract is “cast” by drinking it, as if imbibing a potion—the effects of an extract exactly duplicate the spell upon which its formula is based, save that the spell always affects only the drinking alchemist. An alchemist can draw and drink an extract as an action. Creating extracts consumes raw materials, but the cost of these materials is insignificant—comparable to the valueless material components of most spells. If a spell normally has a costly material component, that component is expended during the consumption of that particular extract. Extracts cannot be made from spells that have focus requirements (alchemist extracts that duplicate divine spells never have a divine focus requirement). An alchemist can prepare an extract of any formula he knows. To learn or use an extract, an alchemist must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the extract's level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an alchemist's extract is 10 + the extract level + the alchemist's Wisdom modifier. An alchemist may know any number of formulae. He stores his formulae in a special tome called a formula book. He must refer to this book whenever he prepares an extract but not when he consumes it. An alchemist begins play with two 1st-level formulae of his choice, plus a number of additional forumlae equal to his Wisdom modifier. At each new alchemist level, he gains one new formula of any level that he can create. An alchemist can also add formulae to his book just like a wizard adds spells to his spellbook, using the same costs, pages, and time requirements. An alchemist can study a wizard's spellbook to learn any formula that is equivalent to a spell the spellbook contains. A wizard, however, cannot learn spells from a formula book. An alchemist does not need to decipher arcane writings before copying them. Bombs In addition to magical extracts, alchemists are adept at swiftly mixing various volatile chemicals and infusing them with their magical reserves to create powerful bombs that they can hurl at their enemies. An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his Wisdom modifier. Bombs are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert—their method of creation prevents large volumes of explosive material from being created and stored. In order to create a bomb, the alchemist must use a small vial containing an ounce of liquid catalyst—the alchemist can create this liquid catalyst from small amounts of chemicals from an alchemy lab, and these supplies can be readily refilled in the same manner as a spellcaster's component pouch. Most alchemists create a number of catalyst vials at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day—once created, a catalyst vial remains usable by the alchemist for years. Drawing the components of, creating, and throwing a bomb requires an attack that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash Weapon special attack. Bombs are considered weapons and can be selected using feats such as Point-Blank Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit, an alchemist's bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + additional damage equal to the alchemist's Wisdom modifier. The damage of an alchemist's bomb increases by 1d6 points at every odd-numbered alchemist level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit). Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb's minimum damage (so if the bomb would deal 2d6+4 points of fire damage on a direct hit, its splash damage would be 6 points of fire damage). Those caught in the splash damage can attempt a Dexterity save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Wisdom modifier. Alchemists can learn new types of bombs as discoveries (see the Discovery ability) as they level up. An alchemist's bomb, like an extract, becomes inert if used or carried by anyone else. Brew Potion All Alchemists, regardless of their Chemistry Specialization, can brew a potion. You can create a potion of any 3rd-level or lower spell that you know and that targets one or more creatures or objects. Brewing a potion takes 2 hours if its base price is 250 gp or less, otherwise brewing a potion takes 1 day for each 1,000 gp in its base price. When you create a potion, you set the caster level, which must be sufficient to cast the spell in question and no higher than your own level. To brew a potion, you must use up raw materials costing one half this base price. When you create a potion, you make any choices that you would normally make when casting the spell. Whoever drinks the potion is the target of the spell. Throw Anything Alchemists can throw anything. An alchemist adds his Wisdom modifier to damage done with splash weapons, including the splash damage if any. This bonus damage is already included in the bomb class feature. Discovery At 2nd level, and then again every 2 levels thereafter (up to 18th level), an alchemist makes an incredible alchemical discovery. Unless otherwise noted, an alchemist cannot select an individual discovery more than once. Some discoveries can only be made if the alchemist has met certain prerequisites first, such as uncovering other discoveries. Discoveries that modify bombs that are marked with an asterisk (*) do not stack. Only one such discovery can be applied to an individual bomb. The DC of any saving throw called for by a discovery is equal to 10 + 1/2 the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Wisdom modifier. *''Acid Bomb*: When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict acid damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from an acid bomb take an additional 1d6 points of acid damage 1 round later. *''Combine extracts: When the alchemist creates an extract, he can place two formulae into one extract. When the extract is consumed, both formulae take effect. This extract has a level two levels higher than the highest-level formulae placed in the extract. An alchemist must be at least 8th level before selecting this discovery. *''Concentrate poison'': The alchemist can combine two doses of the same poison to increase their effects. This requires two doses of the poison and 1 minute of concentration. When completed, the alchemist has one dose of poison. The poison's frequency is extended by 50% and the save DC increases by +2. This poison must be used within 1 hour of its creation or it is ruined. *''Concussive bomb*'': When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict sonic damage. Concussive bombs deal 1d4 points of sonic damage, plus 1d4 points of sonic damage for every odd-numbered level, instead of 1d6. Creatures that take a direct hit from a concussive bomb are deafened for 1 minute unless they succeed at a Consititution save. An alchemist must be at least 6th level before selecting this discovery. *''Delayed bomb'': The alchemist can place a bomb so that it explodes a number of rounds after the alchemist ceases contact with the bomb. This delay can be any number of rounds as chosen by the alchemist, up to a number of rounds equal to his level. If at any point the alchemist reclaims possession of the delayed bomb, he can end the timer and prevent the bomb's detonation. A delayed bomb detonates immediately if any other creature attempts to touch or move it, or if the bomb's contents are removed from the vial (such as if the vial breaks). The bomb deals damage as if it scored a direct hit to any creature in the square with the bomb when it detonates, and splash damage to all adjacent creatures as normal. An alchemist cannot have more than one delayed bomb at one time. If he creates another delayed bomb, the previous bomb becomes inert. Dispel magic can neutralize a delayed bomb, as can a successful Disable Device check (DC equals 10 + the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Wisdom modifier). An alchemist must be at least 8th level before selecting this discovery. Dilution: Once per long rest, the alchemist can dilute any one potion or elixir, creating two doses of the same potion from one. Diluting a potion costs a number of gp equal to one-quarter of the potion's market value. A potion that has been diluted cannot be diluted again. This discovery cannot be used to dilute extracts. An alchemist must be at least 12th level before selecting this discovery. Dispelling Bomb: When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it dispel magic effects instead of deal damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from a dispelling bomb are subject to a targeted dispel magic spell. This cannot be used to target a specific spell effect. The alchemist must be at least 6th level before selecting this discovery. Elixir of life: Once per long rest, the alchemist can brew an elixir of life. This special concoction costs 25,000 gp to create and takes 1 hour of work. An elixir of life, when administered by the alchemist who brewed it, restores life to a dead creature as per the spell true resurrection. Alternatively, the alchemist himself may drink the elixir of life, after which point he is immediately targeted with a resurrection spell the next time he is killed. Used in this manner, the effects of an elixir of life persist only for a number of days equal to the alchemist's Wisdom modifier; if he does not die before that time expires, the effects of the elixir of life end. An alchemist must be at least 16th level before selecting this discovery. Enhance potion: A number of times per long rest equal to his Wisdom modifier, the alchemist can cause any potion he drinks to function at a caster level equal to his class level. Eternal potion: If an alchemist drinks a potion that he extends, the effects of that potion become permanent until he chooses to make another potion effect permanent. An alchemist must be at least 16th level and must possess the extend potion discovery before selecting this discovery. Explosive bomb*: The alchemist's bombs now have a splash radius of 10 feet rather than 5 feet. Creatures that take a direct hit from an explosive bomb catch fire, taking 1d6 points of fire damage each round until the fire is extinguished. Extinguishing the flames is a full-round action that requires a Dexterity save. Rolling on the ground provides the target with a +2 to the save. Dousing the target with at least 2 gallons of water automatically extinguishes the flames. Extend potion: A number of times per long rest equal to his Wisdom modifier, the alchemist can cause any potion he drinks that does not have an instantaneous duration to function at twice its normal duration. This does not apply to extracts. Fast bombs: An alchemist with this discovery can quickly create enough bombs to throw more than one in a single round. On an attack action the alchemist can prepare and throw a second bomb at 8th level. The number of bombs increases to three when you reach 10th level in this class and four at 15th. This Discovery does not increase the number of bombs that can be made per long rest. An alchemist must be at least 8th level before selecting this discovery. Force bomb*: When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict force damage. Force bombs deal 1d4 points of force damage, plus 1d4 points of force damage for every odd-numbered level, instead of 1d6. Creatures that take a direct hit from a force bomb are knocked prone unless they succeed on a Dexterity save. An alchemist must be at least 8th level before selecting this discovery. Frost bomb*: When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict cold damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from a frost bomb are staggered on their next turn unless they succeed on a Constitution save. Healing bomb: When the alchemist creates a bomb, he an choose to have it heal damage instead of dealing it. Creating a healing bomb requires the alchemist to expend an extract or potion containing a cure spell. A creature that takes a direct hit from a healing bomb is healed as if it had imbibed the infusion or potion used to create the bomb. Creatures in the splash radius are healed for the minimum amount of damage the cure spell is capable of healing. A healing bomb damage undead for double the effect instead of healing them. Inferno bomb*: This bomb creates an incendiary cloud of roiling smoke shot through with white-hot embers,'' filling an area equal to twice the bomb's splash radius for 1 round per level. The smoke obscures all sight as a fog cloud does. In addition, the white-hot embers within the cloud deal 10d8 points of fire damage to everything within the cloud on your turn each round. All targets can make Dex saves each round to take half damage. The smoke moves away from the targeted square at 10 feet per round. Figure out the smoke's new spread each round based on its new point of origin, which is 10 feet farther away from the targeted square when you threw this bomb. By expending an action, you can make the cloud move as much as 60 feet each round. Any portion of the cloud that would extend beyond your maximum range dissipates harmlessly, reducing the remainder spread thereafter. wind disperses the smoke, and this bomb doesn't work underwater. An alchemist must be at least 16th level and must possess the smoke bomb discovery before selecting this discovery. ''Infusion: When the alchemist creates an extract, he can infuse it with an extra bit of his own magical power. The extract created now persists even after the alchemist sets it down. As long as the extract exists, it continues to occupy one of the alchemist's daily extract slots. An infused extract can be imbibed by a non-alchemist to gain its effects. Madness bomb: The alchemist's bombs do more than sear flesh—they sear the mind. A creature that takes a direct hit from a madness bomb takes damage from the bomb plus 1d4 points of Wisdom damage. Reduce the amount of normal damage dealt by the bomb by 2d6 (so a bomb that would normally deal 6d6+4 points of damage deals 4d6+4 points of damage instead). The amount of Wisdom damage dealt by a madness bomb is reduced by 1 for each madness bomb that hit the target in the past 24 hours, to a minimum of 1 point of Wisdom damage. An alchemist must be at least 12th level before selecting this discovery. Poison bomb*: The effects of the smoke created by an alchemist's bomb duplicates the effects of cloudkill instead of fog cloud, filling an area equal to twice the bomb's splash radius for 1 round per level. An alchemist must be at least 12th level and must possess the smoke bomb discovery before selecting this discovery. Precise bombs: Whenever the alchemist throws a bomb, he can select a number of squares equal to his Wisdom modifier that are not affected by the splash damage from his bombs. If the bomb misses, this discovery has no effect. Shock bomb*: When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it inflict electricity damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from a shock bomb are dazzled for 1d4 rounds. Smoke bomb*: When the alchemist creates a bomb, he can choose to have it create a cloud of thick smoke when it detonates. The cloud functions as fog cloud, filling an area equal to twice the bomb's splash radius for 1 round per level. Sticky bomb: The effects of the alchemist's bombs are persistent and continue to damage creatures for 1 round after the initial damage. Creatures that take a direct hit from a sticky bomb take the splash damage 1 round later. Bombs that have effects that would normally occur 1 round later instead have those effects occur 2 rounds later. An alchemist must be at least 10th level before selecting this discovery. Sticky poison: Any poison the alchemist creates is sticky—when the alchemist applies it to a weapon, the weapon remains poisoned for a number of strikes equal to the alchemist's Wisdom modifier. An alchemist must be at least 6th level before selecting this discovery. Stink bomb*: The effects of the smoke created by an alchemist's bomb can duplicate the effects of stinking cloud instead of fog cloud, filling an area equal to twice the bomb's splash radius for 1 round. An alchemist must possess the smoke bomb discovery before selecting this discovery. Wings: The alchemist gains bat-like, bird-like, or insect-like functional wings allowing him to fly as the fly spell for a number of minutes per rest period equal to double his caster level. these minutes do not need to be consecutive. Other Features Poison Resistance: ' At 2nd level, ''Poison damage is halved against the alchemist. Resistance is applied after all other modifiers to damage. Multiple instances of resistance that affect the same damage type count as only one instance. At 10th level, an alchemist becomes completely immune to poison. '''Poison Use (Ex): Alchemists are trained in the use of poison and starting at 2nd level, cannot accidentally poison themselves when applying poison to a weapon. Swift Alchemy (Ex): At 3rd level, an alchemist can create alchemical items with astounding speed. It takes an alchemist half the normal amount of time to create alchemical items, and he can apply poison to a weapon as a move action. Swift Poisoning (Ex): At 6th level, an alchemist can apply a dose of poison to a weapon as a swift action. Instant Alchemy (Ex): At 18th level, an alchemist can create alchemical items with almost supernatural speed. He can create any alchemical item as a full-round action if he succeeds at the Medicine check and has the appropriate resources at hand to fund the creation. He can apply poison to a weapon as an immediate action. Grand Discovery (Su): At 20th level, the alchemist makes a grand discovery. He immediately learns two normal discoveries, but also learns a third discovery chosen from the list below, representing a truly astounding alchemical breakthrough of significant import. For many alchemists, the promise of one of these grand discoveries is the primary goal of their experiments and hard work. Awakened Intellect: The alchemist's constant exposure to strange chemicals has expanded his mind. His Wisdom score permanently increases by 2 points. Eternal Youth: The alchemist has discovered a cure for aging, and from this point forward he takes no penalty to his physical ability scores from advanced age. If the alchemist is already taking such penalties, they are removed at this time. Fast Healing: The alchemist's flesh responds to damage with shocking speed—he gains fast healing 5. Philosopher's Stone: The alchemist learns how to create a [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/magicItems/artifacts.html#philosopher-s-stone philosopher's stone], and can do so once per month at no cost. Creating a philosopher's stone takes 1 day of work. Poison Touch: The alchemist gains a poisonous touch, as if under the effects of a poison spell. He can suppress or activate this ability as a free action. The physical appearance of how the alchemist generates and delivers his poisonous touch varies from alchemist to alchemist. Alchemical Formulae Alchemists gain access to a variety of formulae, allowing them to make extracts of the following spells. While most of these spells are found in the Core Rulebook, those marked with an asterisk (*) appear in Chapter 5 of this book. 1st-Level Alchemist Formulae—''ant haul*, bomber's eye*, comprehend languages, crafter's fortune*, cure light wounds, detect secret doors, detect undead, disguise self,endure elements, enlarge person, expeditious retreat, identify, jump, keen senses*, negate aroma*, reduce person, shield, stone fist*, touch of the sea*, true strike.'' 2nd-Level Alchemist Formulae—''aid, alchemical allocation*, alter self, barkskin, bear's endurance, blur, bull's strength, cat's grace, cure moderate wounds, darkvision,delay poison, detect thoughts, eagle's splendor, elemental touch*, false life, fire breath*, fox's cunning, invisibility, levitate, owl's wisdom, perceive cues*, protection from arrows, resist energy, restoration (lesser), see invisibility, spider climb, transmute potion to poison*, undetectable alignment, vomit swarm*.'' 3rd-Level Alchemist Formulae—''absorbing touch*, amplify elixir*, arcane sight, beast shape I, bloodhound*, cure serious wounds, displacement, draconic reservoir*,elemental aura*, fly, gaseous form, haste, heroism, nondetection, protection from energy, rage, remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, remove disease, seek thoughts*,thorn body*, tongues, water breathing.'' 4th-Level Alchemist Formulae—''air walk, arcane eye, beast shape II, cure critical wounds, death ward, detonate*, discern lies, dragon's breath*, elemental body I, fire shield, fluid form*, freedom of movement, invisibility (greater), neutralize poison, restoration, ''spell immunity, stoneskin, universal formula*. 5th-Level Alchemist Formulae—''beast shape III, contact other plane, delayed consumption*, dream, elemental body II, elude time*, magic jar, nightmare, overland flight, planar adaptation*, plant shape I, polymorph, resurgent transformation*, sending, spell resistance.'' 6th-Level Alchemist Formulae—''analyze dweomer, beast shape IV, elemental body III, eyebite, form of the dragon I, giant form I, heal, mislead, plant shape II, shadow walk, statue, transformation, true seeing, twin form*, wind walk.'' Alchemical Specialities *Bomber *Brawler The Brawler adds the ability to transform into a powerful monster form. When this form is active the alchemist loses all abilities and spells. The Beast form is triggered by drinking a special concoction that is made with a quarter pint of your blood, 3 drops of an allies' blood and 1 hours foraging worth of ingredients. Beast form can be exited by having an ally focus on an item close to you. •Statistics: -HP 1d12 (or 9) per alchemist level + CON mod. -Gains Mutated Fists as weapons: 2d4 + 3 on hit. -Blood Rush: Gain 5 points of movement towards an enemy when attacking. -Hate and Slaughter: Killing an enemy heals for 10% of your maximum HP. • Being reduced to 0 HP turns you back to normal, becoming yourself with 1 HP left. *Mindchemist *Artificer Open Game Content The above are a conversion of OGC available on the Paizo Website at the PRD. This is all open game content compatible with 5th edition fantasy rules. Category:5th Edition Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Conversions